ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Dogs go to Heaven (2019) Transcript
'''Act One''' Prelude (Inside an Industrial-style building, a dark silhouette is sneaking through and unlocks a cage containing a bloodhound and basset hound.) Bloodhound - Thanks. Silhouette - Think nothing of it. (The bloodhound and Basset hound make their way to the exit as the silhouette goes through more of the cages, until He sees a German Shepherd.) Ooh... oh no... (Stifles His mouth and sneezes quietly.) German Shepherd - Itchy? Is that You? (The silhouette comes into the light, revealing a Dachshund wearing a baseball cap.) Itchy, It IS you! Itchy - Shh! Shh. (Quietly) I’ve been going back and forth for almost an hour, fitting keys to each cage, and freeing the dogs, hoping I’d free you, Charlie. Charlie - But, how did you get out? Itchy - Well, I was lucky that I got put in a cage with weak hinges, so tackling the door open was easy. Hopefully, I’ll get You out before too long. (Itchy goes to the desk and grabs a key, and unlocks Charlie.) Charlie - Thanks, Itchy. (Looks up.) Uh-Oh. Itchy - What do you mean— (Notices a worker coming toward Itchy.) Oh, I see. (Makes a run for it from the worker as Charlie run to the hall and pulls the fire alarm.) Worker - Wha? Don’t tell Me— (Itchy makes a break for the exit, but sees the freed dogs in front of a barbed wire gate.) Itchy - Oh. I didn’t know they had a barbed wire gate. (The worker grabs Itchy, But Charlie tackles Him.) Charlie - In the truck! (The dogs go inside the truck as Charlie and Itchy go in the driver’s seat Of the dogcatcher’s truck.) Worker - Hey! Those mutts are stealing our truck! (Charlie drives the truck, smashing through the gate, and drives away from the pound as gunshots are heard.) Itchy - Ohh... Thank goodness it’s over... (The screen blacks out and fades in at Jackson Square, where the dogs exit the truck.) Bloodhound - Thanks, Charlie. You and Itchy were a great help. Basset Hound - Thank You. Plott Hound - I'm going back to My family in Lafayette. Schnauzer - Morgan City for Me. (The other dogs leave.) Itchy - Well, I'm glad everything worked out. We escaped with our lives. Charlie - Not Everything. Itchy - Huh? Charlie - Itch, There's still the matter hiding out from the authorities, and I know just the place. Chapter 1 - At the Casino (The Scene changes to a swampy area, where We zoom in to a run-down casino boat.) Voice - Three... Two... One... (A gunshot is heard inside.) Announcer - And it begins! (10 Cats go through an obstacle course.) What a Cat Race this is turning out! (the cats jumped on a trampoline and grabbed hold on roped ladders.) and the highest jump has gone to Onionhead! and He makes it up along with the others. And They're at No-Flatline Road! (The cats run at a heartbeat-based road.) Fishy Chips is going quite well, with the running, but He won't make it easy for the others.(The Cats race through an area with yarn strings) Ooh! most of them are confounded by the tight yarn strings in Yarn Jungle! (The Cats go up a spiral pipe) And leading the pack going inside the tongue-twisting tunnel is... It's Reaper! (The Cats go up a 60 degree incline.) And with the cheers and boos all around, the cats are now going up, up, up! and stamina's key. Wait! (Sees a brown cat sneak through the others.) Whoa! Slick is sneaking past and makes it first up the top! and are now at the Screen Floor! (The cats race through the floor full of screen doors as two cats are stuck.) Wait, Wait! Oh, No! Crawdaddy and Ghost are stuck! They can't get out! (Crawdaddy grabs one of the cat's tails and in a haste, races to the pillow pitfalls and goes inside Hole 6.) Crawdaddy makes it, but gets an automatic lose! (The others fall in different holes. Nine of the cats are in cages, as one lands safely on a pillow.) The Winner is Scrawny! Scrawny will be alongside Nine others at the Final Race tonight! Where only one cat will win the whole pepper plant! (The Dogs boo and cheer.) But worry not, folks. We got Three more races coming your way, and then the final race, where a winner's bet will be 50 fold! White Samoyed Dog - (Russian Accent) Well, ''Syn'', You're right. I think the House is ''podstroyennyy.'' Chinook - Ugh. It's times like this that I wish I'd pay attention to ALL the cats at the same time. Newfoundland - Hey, what are the odds on Brunette Whiskers? Doberman - 50 to one. Newfoundland - 50? Okay... I'll select Jittery Jimmy for the win. (Gives three bones to the doberman as a Beagle gives a squeaky toy to the doberman.) Beagle - Obsidian Claws to Win! (The doberman swats the squeaky toy away.) Doberman - No Squeaky Toys, Sneak. real food only. Announcer - OK, bets are over! Race Eight begins in Three... Two... One-- (A Howl is heard, startling all inside the Casino. They all see Charlie and Itchy coming in.) Charlie - Hey, There! Did I come at a bad time? Itchy - Yeah, what He said. Charlie - Itchy, I wasn't told they would look like They saw a ghost. Itchy - Come on, Charlie. Ghosts don't exist. If they were, the world would be filled with them a very long time ago. German Wirehair - Charlie... Is that You? Weren't You on death row? Charlie - No. I wasn't supposed to the second I was sent to the pound. Itchy - "I"? Hey, I got caught too, but I broke Him out and a few others. Charlie, Your patrons look like They lost more than just their winnings. Charlie - I'll remedy that. ''Let Me somehow and someway, make them feel like Their lucky day... They say the Games are rigged today, I'll reimburse them, That I'll say...'' (Tosses a marble at a roulette wheel which lands on "Double Zero") Ha Ha! (A Pile of bones falls on the table as the patrons cheer and gather.) Come on, Itchy! (Itchy comes to the piano and dances on it.) Charlie - ''Oh you can't keep a good dog down! '' ''Itchy'''' ''''-'''' No, sir!'' ''Charlie -No, you can't keep a good dog down! I've seen pain and hurt.'' ''Itchy -That's right!'' ''Charlie - I've eaten dirt.'' ''Itchy - Big Yuck!'' ''Charlie - It's hard to buy but even I. Have been rejected by a skirt? (Why?) Look out, I'm still around. 'Cause you can't keep a good dog down. Ya can't keep a good dog down (Of course Not!) No no no no, you can't keep a good dog down. I've been bought and sold. (He goes for Gold.) And once I'm old as You'll see. (The destinations that He'll be.)'' Dog - And what are they? (The Music stops with a needle scratch.) I'm just saying. Charlie - Good question. (Music builds up) I could Say so long, at the Great Hong Kong. Itchy - I couldn't say no, to go to Rio. Charlie - Cha-cha-cha in St. Lucia. Itchy - All play and no work, going to New York. Dogs - New York?! Charlie (and Itchy) - There's No denial going to the Nile. ''But the places I'd go where Gambling is Good. Monte Carlo!'' Itchy'' - Reno!'' Charlie - ''Macau!'' Itchy'' ''''- Singapore!'' Charlie'' - Vegas! To name a few.'' Dogs - (Singing) ''But, Ya can't keep a good dog down, Ha ha ha ha! Ya can't keep a good dog down, Ha ha ha ha! (''A Schnoodle wakes up and sees the dogs dancing. in His point of view, He sees blurs. and when the Schonnodle puts on His glasses and sees Charlie and Itchy, He panics.'')'' Itchy - (Singing) ''Through the Thick and Thin.'' Charlie - (Singing) ''And in Life, I win.'' Itchy - (Singing) ''He's sharper than a safety pin.'' Charlie - (Singing) ''as I live a life of Sin.'' Itchy and Charlie - (Singing) ''So tonight when we own this town... I've known hunger, I've known thirst. Lived the best, seen the worst. But, the only way I know. To finish best to finish first. So, watch out when you hear this sound.'' (Both of them howl.) '''Cause you can't keep a good dog, Nope! Can't keep a good, I say, You can't keep a good dog down...! Yeah!'' Chapter 2 - Carface's Murder Plot Chapter 3 - Charlie in Heaven Voice - Charlie...? Charlie... (In Charlie's viewpoint, He opens His eyes to see an ethereal world. then a blue sphere appears and inside is a beautiful Whippet Dog playing with a spherical gem.) Hello, Charles. I am Annabelle. Charlie - Wha-- You know my name? And Why are there marshmallows almost all around? Annabelle - Silly Charles. They’re not marshmallows. they’re clouds. (Charlie makes a double take at Annabelle and wags His tail.) You must be quite excited. Charlie - Huh? (Sees His tail wagging, so He stops it from wagging.) Sorry. Excited for what? Annabelle - Well, for the next world. Here, you can do just about anything. (Singing) In this realm, whatever your mind desires, it is more beautiful than colorful sky fires... Charlie - Oh, You mean firecrackers. Sure, they’re loud like mad, but when you look at them, it’s quite beautiful. But, I’m glad there are kinder canines here, unlike that M, U, T, T, Carface. Annabelle - Well, I wasn't this kind-hearted back in 18-something-something. I chased Cats, Rabbits, anything that was smaller than Me. My Father was a Terrier and My Mom was a greyhound. Charlie - What You were born in the 1800s? What happened to You to get here? Annabelle - Well, I was chasing a cat, at a country club, and before I knew it, I was bitten by a snake and after a few minutes, well... you know. Charlie - Oh... How tragic. Annabelle - In any case, come along with Me. (She floats to a library as Charlie follows and sees dogs of all sizes and ages.) As You can see, whether You're bad or not, All Dogs can go to Heaven, even You. (Grabs a blank book and passes it to Charlie, which turns Violet) Ooh. It's violet. Thank You. (takes the book back and opens it.) Charlie - You can see color? Annabelle - Of course, In heaven, Dogs can see in color. The violet color signifies that Your greatest vice in your earthly life was Greed. Hmm. "Charlie Barkin, Son of Burt Barkin and Loni Bowzer, born in 1937, Elder brother of Deidra--" Charlie - Wha-- I have a sister? Annabelle - Yes. She was born some time after You ran away from home. Charlie - I have a sister... and I never got the chance to meet Her...? I shouldn't be here. Annabelle - Well, in the old days, You're right. if it were up to them, you’d be going down there. (Points at a scary place with fire and brimstone.) but times have changed, since the vices of Extravagance, Arrogance, Sorrow, and Negligence became archaic. And You can do just about anything here. Charlie - Like... Marriage, checking on your friends from above, becoming a ghost or anything related to what Earth dogs used to do? Annabelle - Mostly, No. and becoming a ghost is only a scary concept made by humans to scare others. And marriage can only exist on planet earth. However, You CAN check on Your friends and family. and a few other things. Charlie - Like What? (A pink cloud lifts up Charlie and Annabelle.) Annabelle - I'll answer that. ''In this world You can wish for just about anything... be it food, your own house, perhaps your own wings.'' (Charlie grows wings.) Y''ou can even become what your mind desires.'' (Turns into a hairless cat, causing Charlie to cover His eyes.) Why are-- Oh! sorry. (Turns into a slender pink feline) Charlie - H-How did You do that? Is this some kind of test to see if I'm malicious against cats? Annabelle - In this order, I just imagine My own being as a cat. and No, It's not a test. But, it's a good suggestion. You should try it too. (Charlie tries it, and becomes a Maine Coon cat.) Hmm. Not a bad choice. Chapter 4 - Charlie's Feline Friend Act 2 Chapter 5 - Freeing the Race Cats Chapter 6 - The Girl that speaks to Animals Chapter 7 - Green with Greed Chapter 8 - Rich Lifestyle Chapter 9 - Creole and Praline's Newborn Kittens Act 3 Chapter 10 - Charlie's Family Visit Chapter 11 - Helping the Poor Puppies Chapter 12 - "What Good Deeds should I do?" Chapter 13 - Charlie's Sorrow and Regret Chapter 14 - King of the Sewers Act 4 Chapter 15 - Charlie's Final Goodbyes Chapter 16 - The Attacked Church Chapter 17 - Showdown at Carface's Casino Chapter 18 - Charlie's Final Minutes Alternative Endings Ending 1 Ending 2 =